Criss Crossed
by He Broke My Heart
Summary: Sakura is the good girl. Sasuke is the bad boy. One day will change their lifes forever. Full summary inside. SasukexSakura more pairings later... maybe
1. The Meet

Summary; Met Sakura, the good girl, homework in on time, good grades, good friends and a nice family. To top it all off she was the best figure skater Kohona had ever seen. Met Sasuke, the bad boy, homework never in on time, bad grade, bad friends, no family and rumor has it, does drugs. What happens when Sakura gets a ride from him? What happens when she starts tutoring him? What happens when she falls in love with him? And who's SaveMe43?

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be in love )

---------

_My life was about right and wrong. The day I chose to take a ride with the school bad boy would change my life. I didn't know what was reading through my head. What ever it was... changed my life for good._

_---------_

Sakura rushed outside, the seventeen year old was holding a book above her head to hide her body from the rain. She sighed, she missed the bus and her car was getting fixed. What was she going to do? She had science project on the moons cycles, a spanish test to study for, a history essay to start and a math paper. Advanced in all of them of course.

"Whatever Ass-Sensei. I don't care if my fucking grades are F's. I don't give a damn." A cold voice said from behind Sakura, she glanced over her shoulder seeing Kakashi and Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was the school's bad boy. Kakashi was the advanced and non-advanced history teacher. Sasuke pushed open the door, he was next to Sakura now, the roof she had over her keeping her from the rain.

"Sasuke. You know that college will not take this."

"Who said I want to go to college?" He snapped at Kakashi before walking down the stairs, the rain hitting his leather jacket. "School's a waste."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Maybe this boy was on drugs like the rumors said. She looked at Kakashi who was shaking his head and walking down the hallway. Sakura put her book in her way and pulled out her pink cell phone, ready to call Ino when the roar of a motorcycle threw her off.

"Need a ride schooly?"

Sakura glanced up, it was Sasuke. Why whould he want to give her a ride?

Sakura's mouth was forming to say 'no' she opened her mouth, going to speak. "Yes." What? She didn't mean to say that! She ment to say no! No backing down now. She slipped her cell phone in her bag and ran out to the motorcycle. She paused before getting on, the rain weighing her down.

"Get on!" He shouted at her, his onyx eyes meeting her apple green.

"I'm not sure how." She said, she was wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt. Mini skirt. She was sure her underwear would show and her poka dot bra would show through the yellow fabric.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, oh yeah no helmet with him either. "Just lift a god damned leg." He said, looking straight forward now.

Sakura slowly put her left leg over the motorcycle and sat down. It wasn't to bad. Until Sasuke took off. She nearly screamed, but instead latched herself to Sasuke. He had no idea where her house was! Gosh! How stupid could she be? She had to tell him but she didn't dare speak the whole time, afraid her vocal chords would be riped out of her body.

Sasuke was ripping though the streets. If her parents found out about this she'd be dead. Not only did was he a bad influence on all man kind but he was a rebel and known to cheat on girls. A bad rep was what he wanted she guessed.

A yellow light was up a head, Sasuke tore through it, the light turning red as he made it to the other end. She latched her hands onto his jacket even tighter, praying for her life. A red light made Sasuke stop. "Where's your house."

Sakura almost didn't anwser but remembered she was riding on the back of his motorcycle. "315 North Ridge Street." She said, her house was big and only five houses were on each side of the almost mile long road. If that wasn't money. Sakura didn't know what was.

He grunted. "I know where that is. The big houses that the fucking rice scembugs live in."

Sakura didn't say anything because Sasuke took off again. She wasn't sure she even wanted to talk to him.

"So your the famous schooly?" He called back to her.

"No. I'm Haurno Sakura. And I'm not a schooly. I'm smiply smart." She repiled, her arms around his wasit, she didn't dare let go. "Your the stubborn Uchiha Sasuke. The bad one."

"So you heard. Of what gang?"

"I didn't even know that your were in a gang."

"Gang Hido. Rival gang is Gang Heka."

"That's great... who's the other members?"

"Hyuuga Neji-"

"First names only please. I don't care about them much."

Sasuke seemed a little suprised. "Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shino."

"A gang of five. That's nice. Who are the other 'Gang' members? The Heka ones."

"Rock Lee, Kankuro, Sasori, and Sai."

The motorcycle stoped, and Sakura got off. It was her house. The huge white house. "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled. "Welcome. He was starting his motorcycle again. "By the way. Nice poka dot bra." He said before driving out of her drive way.

Sakura stod there, her apple gree eyes wide and confussed. The rain really shpwed her bra? And who would have the nerve to say that! Sakura stormed inside her house and ran up to her room.

----------

7PM

Sakura chewed on her eraser, bad habit. She had finished her studying, her history essay and her science project--almost, she just needed her pictures then she'd be down with homework because her math paper was done hours ago. Sakura hovered over the AIM button on her internet screen before clicking it. _'A little bit won't hurt...'_ She thought to herself though she had ice skating practice in thirty minutes. It ran until ten o'clock. Sakura was busy most of the time. She logged in as CherryPrincess01.

A aim apeared on her screen.

_SaveMe43: Hello_

_SaveMe43: It's okay... I saw your name on the onlie in Kohona list. I'm not a stalker. _

Sakura chewed on her buttom lip, should she say something back?

_CherryPrincess01: That's good to know_

_SaveMe43: I'm hoping your a girl. Not a gay guy_

_CherryPrincess01: Lol. I'm a girl. Doing homework at the moment_

_SaveMe43: I hate school_

_CherryPrincess01: It's not that bad after a while you know_

_SaveMe43: lol. yeah right! _

_SaveMe43: Gtg ttyl_

_SaveMe43 has logged out._

Sakura blinked. Who was that? And what did he want with her? She closed her eyes, thinking of her friends. Naruto was probably with Hinata at the nearest ramen stand. Ino was probably with Shikamaru at the amusement park, they had been spending a lot of time with eachother. That lefter her and Tenten to fend for themselves.

Sakura looked at the clock. It was 7:09. She'd better get her homework done.

She kept thinking of Sasuke though. Why did the rumors say those things? And was he really that bad of a person?

---------

_I wasn't ready for the next few weeks to come... in fact... I think no one was..._

_----------_

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please rate and reveiw!


	2. The Gut Feeling Part 1

Summary; Met Sakura, the good girl, homework in on time, good grades, good friends and a nice family. To top it all off she was the best figure skater Kohona had ever seen. Met Sasuke, the bad boy, homework never in on time, bad grade, bad friends, no family and rumor has it, does drugs. What happens when Sakura gets a ride from him? What happens when she starts tutoring him? What happens when she falls in love with him? And who's SaveMe43?

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be in love )

Thanks for all the reveiws! Here some people I'd like to say some stuff to!;

**IM.FLIPPIN.RAD.**: Thanks for the reveiw! I'm glad you like it!

**ninja gal**: Thanks! And I know she dresses kinda slutty but you find out why later on in the story

**shatteredxmemories**: Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you liked it!

As for the other people that reveiwed thanks a lot! I'm really glad you liked it! And kinda sorry you didn't Toodles729.

But anyway here's the second chapter!!!

----------

_You know when you get that gut feeling about something? Like you wake up in the morning and you know something is going to happen, either good or bad? Well that's the way I felt the day after Sasuke rode me home. But I didn't know if it'd be good or bad..._

-----------

"Hey Sakura." Ino said, Ino was Sakura's best friend. Ino was taller than Sakura, Sakura being five foot four and Ino being five foot six. Big difference.

"Hey Ino. Have you seen Hinata?" Sakura asked, closing her locker and looking down the hallway trying to spot her friend in the mob of people. It was kinda hard because Hinata didn't even reach five feet tall and was really short and shy.

"Um... nope." Ino was pretty much like a barbie doll, make-up, which Sakura didn't wear offen, a mini hip hugger jean skirt and a tight pink tank top. Sometimes she wore Shikamaru's sweatshirts but that was out of school.

Sakura was simple today, a pair of low wasit leans and a fitted green t-shirt. "I had a weird feeling-"

"OMG!!! There's Sasuke's gang! And Sasuke!!!" Ino squeeled, somehow even with the fact that she was dating, though she didn't admit it in public a.k.a school, Shikamaru she still was in false love with Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking passed Sakura, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Still sporting his leather jacket. He looked at her, his mouth twiching upward into a smirk. But he walked right passed her and Sakura was glad.

After Sasuke a little ways was Gaara, the red head that almost never talked. Gaara looked over at them, his eyes colder then ice.

"He's in a good mood today." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"How can you tell?" Sakura whsipered back, not sure what was on her friends crazy mind.

"He's not wearing that much eyeliner."

Sakura sweatdropped at her friends anwser and shook her head. Neji walked passed them, seeing Sakura shaking her head he thought it was at him.

"What the hell girly!?" He shouted at her, pushing her against the lockers.

Sakura was taken back. What made him so mad? "Excuse me?" She asked, looking at him. "What did I do?"

"You want to play dumb? You dissing me because I got nothing and you got everything? Well girly your _dead_ wrong." He said, raising a fist.

Sakura slammed her eyelids shut, ready for impact. But it never came. She slowly opened them seeing Sasuke holding Neji's wrist. She was a bit taken back. Why would he help her?

"Neji get yourself together man." A brown haired boy said to Neji, he had red tattos on his cheek bones which Sakura found odd.

"Stay out of this Kiba." Neji snapped, pushing Sasuke off of him and walking down the hall, Gaara following him, along with Kiba and another boy with sunglasses that she thought to be Shino.

Sasuke looked at her, smirking. "Sorry about that. Neji is a little sensitive." He said to her before heading after his gang.

Sakura sighed. _'So this is what that gut feeling was about.'_

----------

Lunch

Sakura was working on her history homework as she was eating her sandwich, it was ham and pickles. She had homework in history already and her spanish test. Free period she had ice skating practice which she got out of school for. It made her miss some of Phy Ed which she was okay with.

A tray was put down next to her, she didn't look up thinking that it was only Ino. She wrote in another anwser to her history paper and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey Sakura."

She looked up seeing Tenten. "Oh hey."

"Homework? I have math and science homework already. Blah I hate school." Her brown haired friend said, mixing her apple sause. "It was nice of Sasuke to stand up for you. Though I'm still not sure why he did it. You met him yesterday. Or that's at least what you told Ino and Ino told Shikamaru who told Hinata who told Naruto whom told the whole science class."

Sakura sweat dropped. "That's great." Tenten used to be a huge tomboy. She wore her hair in pig tail buns. Tenten used to wear baggy clothes. Now Tenten wore her hair down and it reached her shoulders. She wore jeans and a sweatshirt most of the time.

"Hey schooly." A voice next to Sakura said.

She looked over to see Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke." She looked over at Tenten who was eating a taco and looking at Sakura. "What?"

"Nothing." Sakura said back and continued on her homework.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You do that stuff?"

"Yeah."

"That's dumb. Schooly you need a ride after school again? I could take you to my place or the skating park with my gang later. Neji is better now. He probably just wanted to fuck you."

Sakura and Tenten almost choked on their food. "WHAT!" They both screamed, making everyone look at them.

"No no no no!" Sakura said to him, standing up and Tenten was right behind her. Sasuke followed.

"No what? Anwser me schooly."

She turned around, pointing a finger at him. "No I don't need a ride. No your not taking me anywhere. No to sleeping with Neji. And no way I'm I _ever_ going to talk to you again!" She yelled and stalked away, he was still following her.

"Come on schooly. You know that-"

"Please go away." Sakura said to him. So much for never talking to him again.

"Schooly-"

"It's Sakura, Sasuke." A voice said to them. All three turned around to see Sasori, the school drop out. He smirked at Sakura. "It's been a while love."

"Don't call me that." Sakura said to the red head. Sasori was her ex-boyfriend. They dated in their freshman year before Sasori went bad.

"Come on." Tenten said, pulling Sakura away from the two boys.

"Way is he even here..." Sakura mumbled, closing her apple green eyes. "We broke up years ago."

"I know and Sasuke is a jerk."

"Yep... want to do something tonight? It is Friday and I don't have figure skating tonight. It's tomorrow afternoon."

"You know that you work waaaaaaaaaay to much on that. You such a good girl you know that?" Tenten asked Sakura, laughing a little.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Well?"

"Sure. Besides I want to see that new movie. _Love and Roses _I think it was."

"Wow it's not like you to like chick flicks Tenten."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" Sakura said, running away from the angered Tenten.

----------

After school

Sakura stared out the window of the bus, annoying freshman and sophmore shouting at the top of their lungs. Sakura rested her head against the glass. Seeing Sasuke, probably, fighing with Kakashi. She wondered if Sasuke needed help.

_'I'm glad that gut feeling is finally gone... it had to be Neji and Sasori...'_

----------

_Little did I know that my gut feeling was yet to come... yes it didn't happen yet. And it was a twist in my life that no one will ever forget..._

----------

Please reveiw!!! This one was a bit longer that the other one!!!


	3. The Gut Feeling Part 2

Summary; Met Sakura, the good girl, homework in on time, good grades, good friends and a nice family. To top it all off she was the best figure skater Kohona had ever seen. Met Sasuke, the bad boy, homework never in on time, bad grade, bad friends, no family and rumor has it, does drugs. What happens when Sakura gets a ride from him? What happens when she starts tutoring him? What happens when she falls in love with him? And who's SaveMe43?

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be in love )

Oooooo Naruto's in this chapter! Yay!!!

----------

_This is a day to remember... that I will never forget... I wasn't just going to the movies with Tenten anymore... I was caught between two people... _

----------

_SaveMe43: Hey_

_CherryPrincess01: hyia! I had the weridest day today..._

_SaveMe43: Hey do you ever want to meet me in real life? _

_CherryPrincess01: If I got to know you better maybe_

_SaveMe43: I dont think youd want to meet me_

_CherryPrincess01: Why?_

_SaveMe43 has logged out_

Sakura blinked. That was odd. Why in the world would someone ask a question like that and just leave? It was really odd.

Music played threw the house as someone rang the door bell. Sakura grabbed her zip up sweat shirt and her white pruse. She pushed open her bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

"SAKURA!"

_'Oh great...'_ Sakura thought, turning around to see her mother. "Yes mom?"

"Where are all the mini skirts I bought you?" She asked. Sakura's mother was short, skinny, dark pink hair and blue eyes. "Well?"

"Upstairs. It's cold outside."

"You know that models don't wear jeans!" She yelled at Sakura whom only nodded and opened the front door.

"Hello Tenten, Hinata." Sakura was glad that Hinata could make it.

"Hey-"

The door was shut by Sakura's mother. "Sakura I don't want you near that girl! She's not girly enough."

"Mom. Tenten is one of my friends."

"What about Ino?"

"She's with Shikamaru." Sakura said which was true. Sakura had called Ino to go to the movie but she had plans to dinner with Shikamaru. "Good-bye."

"Sakura this isn't the way for the modeling business."

"Mom. I'll be fine." She said, opening the door and stepping outside. "Sorry my mom was worried about something."

"It's okay." Hinata said to Sakura giving her a hug.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Everyone's mom gets on their case."

Sakura smiled at her friends and laughed. "Let's go." She said, walking threw the grass to the sidewalk, Hinata and Tenten close behind.

It was slient for a little while, it wouldn't have been if Ino was there but it was okay with Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Yea Hinata." She asked, looking at her blue haired friend.

"I'm sorry for what my cousin, Neji did to you."

"It's o- WHAT! HE'S YOUR COUSIN!!!"

"Y-Yes."

"Whoa..." Both Tenten and Sakura said. Sakura never thought she's see the day that Hinata was cousins with Neji. Sure they had the same last name but... they were not the only Hyuuga's in the town.

They were at the edge of the city now, lights lit up the city. Sakura always had loved the city at night. "Oh you guy I just remembered that my Figure Skating contest is in two weeks."

"I think I'll be able to come." Tenten said, ajusting her pruse's postion.

"Me too." The shy girl's repile was, she seemed deep in thought so Sakura didn't speak to her.

Sakura looked ahead, there was a shout coming from an alley. "Do you hear that?" She asked Tenten.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and seemed to be listening. She nodded. "Yeah! It sounds like a fight."

"B-Better n-n-no-not go ne-near it th-then." Hinata said, she was scared and everyone could tell.

"I'm going to check it out." Sakura said, running to wards the nearest alley, turning. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"You bastard." Sai shouted, punching Kiba in the gut, others were there as well, Shino, Neji, Sasori, a blond man that Sakura thought maybe Sasuke didn't tell her about, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee and... Sasuke.

Shouts filled her ears, blood filled her eyes. It was like a movie playing over and over in her head.

A boy looked over at her, it was Rock Lee. Or that's what she thought. He had blood dripping out of his nose and black spots covering his face. "Sasori..." The red head looked over, as well as the other gang members.

"Sakura a pleasure to see you again." Sasori said, motioning to Kankuro. "Kill her."

Sakura's eyes widened, she wanted to run but her body couldn't move.

Kankuro raised a gun, a smirk on his face.

Sakura closed her eyes, she wasn't ready for it. Not now...

A gun shot sounded threw the air.

_'No pain...' _She thought, opening her green eyes to see Kankuro fall to the ground and Sasuke holding a gun. Kiba picked up Kankuro's, pointing it at Sai.

"Get out of here." Gaara muttered.

Sasori motioned to the blond to pick the fallen gang member up. He looked at Sakura, she was shaking, her eyes wide.

The blond picked up Kankuro and started to walk the other way. "Rock Lee, Sai lets go."

The boy that appeared to be Sai looked at her. "Sasori. She's not here is she." It wasn't a question.

The red head turned to his gang member. "It's her." He said, and walked after his other gang members.

"That was a hell house." Kiba said, shaking his head.

"They don't know who they're dealing with." Gaara said.

Sakura couldn't move her body, she was scared. She was staring blankly as the group left. All but Sasuke. He looked over a Sakura.

"Scared?"

Sakura's eyes widened, that hadn't been Sasuke speaking... it was.

"Sasori." The dark haired boy spat.

"Sasuke. That's no way to speak." The red head said, stepping forward and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She flinced and he smirked. "It seems she's pretty important to you."

"Not really."

"Then why shoot Kankuro?"

"It was in the leg. People will wonder if a girl is found dead in an alley."

"So true Uchiha." Sasori said, running his fingers threw Sakura's hair. He grabbed it and pulled her roughly.

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes, that really hurt.

"You should let her go you know..." Sasuke growled. "She's not that important to you."

"Nor is she to you."

"But she is to me!" A loud and annoying shout came from behind Sasori. The red head let go of Sakura from a punch in the face. She fell to the ground, seeing Hinata, Tenten and Narurto standing in front of her.

Tenten went to aid Sakura. "He heard the gun shot and Hinata called Naruto."

"And though he's failing Math and English he is a good fighter." Hinata said smiling at her blond boyfriend. But there was worry behind her white eyes.

"Let's get out of here..." Sakura mumbled, Tenten nodded and they left for Sakura's house. Leaving Naruto with Sasuke and Sasori.

-------------------------------------

_I was so scared I just had to get out of there... I hated Sasuke he was ruining my life..._

---------------------------------------

_Next Chapter Preview_**NEW!!!**

_Sakura spun, a triple before she landed again. Her mind was set on figure skating and nothing else. _

_"Bravo!" A shout came from the edge of the skating rink._

_"Thanks Ino but I'm not good enough yet."_

_"Better than me and you'll do fine!"_

_Sakura shook her head. "But I can't do just fine. I have to do perfect."_

Next Chapter: Perfection Kills The Soul

---

Sorry for the lack of updates! Next chapter not much Sasuke but you learn a lot about Sakura and her friends, and her past!

So stay tune and rate and reveiw!


	4. Perfection Kills the Soul

Summary; Met Sakura, the good girl, homework in on time, good grades, good friends and a nice family. To top it all off she was the best figure skater Kohona had ever seen. Met Sasuke, the bad boy, homework never in on time, bad grade, bad friends, no family and rumor has it, does drugs. What happens when Sakura gets a ride from him? What happens when she starts tutoring him? What happens when she falls in love with him? And who's SaveMe43?

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be in love )

**Wanna see what and who is in this chapter**(_Skip if you don't care or don't want to find out_);

_Deep dark secerts in this chapter! About Sakura!!!! Naruto is in this chapter, a bit of Sasuke at the end. Lots of Ino and Tenten. Sasori in memory, not person and Shika and Hinata a bit as well! The flashbacks or backwards from recent to odd )_

Here's a few shout outs;

(If your not here sorry! And if you reveiwed all my chapters much love 3. Even if you reveiwed one I love you 3)

rebel-girl-Lol. That was the point I was trying to get across with her mama! She doesn't like her mama much 3

onyx eyed kitten-You reveiwed all my chapters! Much love to you 3 Sasuke is really blunt, he's the orginal bad boy!

Krazzy-chan-Aww! Thank you for adding me 3

kittygoesmeow-It's okay! I'm glad you liked it though! 3

----------

_I had to be perfect... my whole life was based on ice skating... I needed to win... I was blinded by my want to be perfect I didn't see the real problem until later... why my skating never reached the top..._

----------

Sakura spun, a triple before she landed again. Her mind was set on figure skating and nothing else.

"Bravo!" A shout came from the edge of the skating rink.

"Thanks Ino but I'm not good enough yet."

"Better than me and you'll do fine!"

Sakura shook her head. "But I can't do just fine. I have to do perfect."

"Sakura your worrying way to much." Ino said, licking her icecream cone. She was watching Sakura practice. Ino was a ballet dancer, an amazing one at that too.

Sakura skated backwards into a double, she landed on one leg and grabbed the other with left hand by the blade. "No I'm not."

"Sakura your only hurting yourself..."

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura snapped, glaring at her blonde friend whom was looking at her, sorrow in her blue eyes. "Do you know how long I've wanted this? It was the only thing that kept me going after..." Sakura trained off.

"After Sasori broke up with you?" She walked over to the ice, leaning on the waist high door. "Sakura... you have friends. You have a rich family. What more in could the world give you? You know that I love you." Ino said, deep and true words. Ino put her hands on her temples and rubbed back and froth.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, it was odd but Sasori had been her life. Ice skating kept her alive. She had forgotten about Ino. Maybe it was because she had almost carried his child...

_Three Years Ago, March 14th, 7:42 A.M_

_Sakura was on her head crying her eyes out. She hated Sasori, he told her that he loved her. It was all just a lie. A gosh damn lie. _

_Was it her fault she had to take birth control pills? He was the one that told her that he loved her so much and sex was the only way to prove her love to him. She had believed him._

_Foolish._

_That's all she was. A foolish girl that feel into a boy's trap. The whole 'loving her' thing was an act. She had loved him. The fake him. _

_She threw up her meals for him because he said he liked skinny girls._

_She dyed her hair brown for him because he liked dark hair._

_She paid for him to go see the band Neon Hearts, a three hundred dollar ticket._

_She had loved him because he told her he loved her back._

_She had sex with him because he told her it was the only way to prove her love._

_She had been to stupid, not to see all of those signs that where in plain veiw. _

_He had never loved her. Never._

_So that's why Sakura held a knife to her throat, all of it was to much to bare. She had lost twenty-three pounds dating him. She started at one hundred and thirteen, ended at ninty. It was amazing her mother didn't seem to notice. She had spent over a thousand dollars on him. She had a broken heart because of him, she was sure she would have carried his baby if not for birth controll. _

_Sakura pressed the knife against her neck, tears rolling down her face. She looked at her door for what she thought was the last time. _

_Her ice skates hung there. _

_It made her stop, she dropped the knife. "No..." She mumbled, Sakura would not let some guy make the choice of weither she was going to live another day. She smiled, wipping her tears away. It was her life. The only thing she would not give Sasori._

Ino's yelling pulled Sakura back. "SAKURA! YOU DUMBASS! WE LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT SO GET YOUR LAZY BUM OVER HERE SO I CAN HUG YOU BEFORE I GO!"

Sakura smiled, skating over to her friend and hugged her close. "Sakura... don't make that mistake with Sasuke. Please promise me that you won't go that way ever again. It'd kill me to lose you." Ino pulled away to look at her bestfriend.

"I promise." Sakura said, sure that was a promise she could keep. She hated Sasuke.

Ino smiled at turned around, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura sighed, skating backwards and going into a double(if your confussed by ice skating tricks... just pretend you know). She spun, her arms going into the air, she was gaining speed until she slowed down, skating forward. She leaped in the air, turning her body she she landed backwards. She didn't have a coach. Her mother wouldn't pay for one. Only ice time. Her mother wanted her to be a model.

Her mother had been the greatest model, but her career ended after she got married to Sakura's father, whom was always gone on business trips.

Sakura had it bad as some people would say... she remember the first time her mother had told her that she was going to model.

_Three Years Ago, January 4th, 6:49 PM_

_Sakura sat on her bed, writing for her English class. An essay. Blah. She hated the things. _

_"Sakura..." _

_Sakura looked up to see her mother. She smiled at her. "Yeah."_

_Her mother came and sat next to Sakura on her king sized bed. "I've been thinking that I'm going to have you start modeling."_

_"I don't want to model..." Sakura mumbled, she had just eaten and she needed to throw up. Bad. She really need to._

_"You do honey so your first job is in two weeks."_

_Sakura nodded, jumping off her bed and rushing into the bathroom, slaming the door behind her. She kneeled in front of the toilet, she threw up. Sakura ran her fingers threw her brown hair. She was a mess but she didn't care. It was for him._

Sakura skated to the end on the ice as little kids started to flood into the ice rink. Sakura wipped her nose on her sleeve. She walked oddly over to the bench and sat down. She was untieing her skates when a little girl with orange hair and blue eyes came over to her.

"Hi."

"Hello." Sakura said, a smile grazing her thin lips.

"Your pretty on the ice."

"Thanks. I bet you look pretty too."

The little girl nodded her head. "Yep. Mommy signed me up two years ago. I'm six." She said, holding up six fingers. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Sakura said, watching as more little kids started to enter. Sakura put her slip-ons on and smiled at her. "Your gonna be good someday I can tell."

"Really?"

"Yep. I know it." Sakura said, giving the little girl a hug before standing up. "Bye-bye."

"You be here tomorrow?"

Sakura shook her head. Monday was the only day she didn't have practice. Though she did alot, Monday was flute lessons and homework only. Plus the rink had skating programs that the kids preformed on Mondays.

She tugged on Sakura's sleeve. "Why?"

"I have flute practice."

"I want you to come watch me." The little girl was making Sakura think of herself.

"Sorry I'm busy but how about next week?"

The little girl nodded and smiled. "Yea!"

Sakura smiled and waved good bye to the girl. She walked outside, she was going to stop at Tenten's work for a while and talk to her. Maybe Ino and Shikamaru would be there. She kept looking forward, her eyes tired. She rubbed them. Man did three hours of ice skating take so much out of you.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of the time she met Sasori.

_Two Years Ago, July 5th, 5:57 PM_

_Sakura spun through the rain, her arms in the air. She loved the rain it was her favorite thing that fell from the sky. _

_A figure started to come into veiw as soon as Sakura was so dizzing she fell on the ground. "Hiya!" She said as the figure was in veiw. He was cute._

_"Hey." He said, grinning and holding his hand out to her. "I'm Sasori."_

_She took his hand and smiled. "Sakura."_

Sakura walked into the store, greeted by the sound of bells.

"Hyia! Welcome to Rico's Popcorn!" Tenten said, coming out of the back room. "Sakura!" She squealed and ran over to her friend and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura hugged her back. "Is Ino here?"

"Yep!" Tenten said, pulling away from Sakura. "INO!! GET OUT HERE!!!"

"WHAT TENTEN?!" Ino said storming out of the back room, pulling at Naruto's hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, what in the world was she doing?

"OW! INO YOU BITCH YOU GOT THAT GUM STUCK IN MY-FUCK NOT SO HARD YOU BIT-oh hey Sakura-chan." The blonde said, smiling and waving at her.

But Ino wasn't done with Naruto, not yet. "HOLD STILL YOU BAKA! TENTEN GET THE SCISSORS!" Ino shouted, Naruto's eyes widened.

"NO! NOT MY HAIR!" Naruto screamed, pushing away from Ino to fall on the ground. Sakura anime sweat dropped.

"It's been like that for-" Tenten looked at her watch. "-a good twenty minutes."

Sakura shook her head at the two wrestling on the floor. She was glad that no one came in here to see them fighting. Who came to a popcorm shop during supper, she had no idea.

That was right, Tenten worked at the local popcorn shop. It was popcorn in bins, bags, pots, bowls for samples. It was flavored popcorn and things like that, people actually came to the little shop too.

"DAMN IT NARUTO STOP MOVING!" Ino shouted, tackling Naruto to the ground. "HAHA! QUICK GET ME THE-"

At that moment Hinata walked in, she saw Ino and Naruto.

"-SCISSORS, QUICKLY!! I NEED TO CUT IT OFF."

Hinata's eyes widened, thinking something different because Naruto was crying. Boys don't cry unless... Hinata was on the ground in a second.

"GREAT GOING INO!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH!"

"YOUR THE WITCH WITH A B. YA' BITCH!"

"YOUR UGLY!"

"I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU FOR A SECOND BECAUSE IT BURNS MY EYES!"

"AT LEAST I'M HOT."

"GO BACK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!"

"YOU LITTLE B-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR TWO!" Naruto shouted, he was at Hinata's side. She was awake now and hugging Naruto.

"My gosh you two are worst than Naruto..." Tenten said, slamming Naruto.

"Yea-HEY!"

-----

_At Sakura's Home, 10:03 PM_

Sakura looked at her ceiling fan, she was tired but couldn't fall asleep. It had been the same way last night. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her. Her life was on the line Friday night. Sasuke had saved her from death... but still it was his fault for giving her that ride. Then maybe it was her fault for accepting the ride from him.

Sakura sniffed, she was getting a cold from being in the ice rink so much. She made to practice though. She needed to make up for the lost time she had lost. About a year ago...

_A year Ago, May 6th, 5:37 PM_

_Sakura was skating backwards, she gained speed into a twirl so she was forward. She lifted one leg, still skating as she jumped in the air. She landed on both legs. She skated forward, she jumped and spun into a triple. She landed on one leg, her blade sliping. Sakura screamed as she hit the ground_

_No one was there to here her. _

_Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as she tried to get up. She couldn't._

It had only been a spran but she was out of the rink for three weeks... three weeks behind all the others.

Sure, she had won medals for first and send, some third. But this time was different. Out of all the countries, the best couches would be coming. She could have a career in the USA or something. Sakura wanted this so bad.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

---

_Home room, 7:58 AM_

Sakura was reading her essay over, making sure that it was out.

"Sakura."

She looked up to see Shikamaru, he was the only one that was in her classes in her homeroom. He was in all advanved classes, much like Sakura. "Hey Shikamaru."

They were also the only ones of the gang in the same homeroom as someone else from the gang.

"You get the troublesome Science homework done?"

"You mean the essay?" She asked, that was what she was reading at the moment.

He nodded. "Yeah... it was to troublesome..."

"You didn't do it did you?"

"No... troublesome women..."

"I wonder why Ino likes you."

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Sakura smiled, Shikamaru made Ino happy and that's all that mattered.

"Haurno Sakura come here please." Said the homeroom teacher, Kakashi. Sakura got out of her spot and walked over to her Sensei. She nodded to him and started to open her mouth but he cut her off. "I need you here after class. In my office. I'll write you a pass. I want you to-" He was cut off by the bell and the students running out of the classroom to get to their next class. "-to do a favor for me."

"Sure." She said, walking back to her desk and picking up her books. She walked back to the desk and Kakashi pointed to the door behind him, he was reading that dirty orange book. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door. Inside the room was small, a desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front. A bookshelf with picutres of his family(yes! he has a family!!! he's married )). Sakura sat down in one of the chairs.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in. A figure was cussing by the door. Kakashi smiled at her and sat down in the chair across from her behind the desk. "Sakura I want you to tutor a student of mine that isn't doing so well."

Sakura smiled. "Sure." Damn! Now she had less time to figure skate. But it seemed that he needed her help. "But only during free period and on Monday nights."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure that works. Now. Why not meet you new student? Come in." He called and in walked...

Uchiha Sasuke.

---

_At that moment my life felt like hell... little did I know how much that would affect my future..._

---

**Chapter Preveiw;**

Sakura stared at Ino, her jaw dropped. "Your fucking kidding."

"Nop-"

Sakura tackled Ino. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!"

"It was Shikamaru's idea not mine."

Skura let go of Ino and turned to the lazy boy. He backed away as Sakura was getting ready tackle him.

_The Idea That Saved Them All_

_---_

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY HERE!!!! THE THREE THAT DO THE BEST WILL GO ON NEXT CHAPTER AND FROM THERE ONE BY ONE THEY WILL BE THROWN OUT! DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS! STEAL YOUR OWN! TELL ME BY THE TITLE OF THE STORY!! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OR IT WON'T WIN! YOU CAN VOTE ONCE PER CHAPTER!!!!**

_(NOTE;; I will probably get to all of these at some point in time)_

Title: Little Girl, Little Boy

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sakura is the school flirt, that was until she over thrown by Sasuke the new 'cool' kid in school. He's just as much a flirt as her. Sakura and Sasuke battle it out, one may win a battle but only one will win the war.

--

Title: We Met Naked At The Hospital

Pairing; Naruto/Ino

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: Teen

Summary: Ino and Naruto have the same doctor, the hospital is packed and they need to share a room. Wait WHAT! What happens when the two most annoying people in Kohona share a hosital room? And why the hell his Ino writing a will?

--

Title: Remember Me

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/Action

Rating: Teen

Summary: It's the middle ages! Sakura is a Pricness, her father is going away to war... so whom will protect her? Uchiha Sasuke is a knight, given to Sakura. He must protect her with his life. No matter what.

--

Title: Don't Act Like You Care

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sakura is a famous singer. Sasuke is a professinal Basketball player. Exes from high school. What happens when Sakura sings at Sasuke's half time? When they bump into each other, will old flames appear or hell break lose?

---

Lol! I hoped you like the chapter! I updated fast this time!!! I hope the next one will be up soon. Reveiw please!!! And don't forgive to vote!!!


	5. The Idea that Saved Them All

Summary; Met Sakura, the good girl, homework in on time, good grades, good friends and a nice family. To top it all off she was the best figure skater Kohona had ever seen. Met Sasuke, the bad boy, homework never in on time, bad grade, bad friends, no family and rumor has it, does drugs. What happens when Sakura gets a ride from him? What happens when she starts tutoring him? What happens when she falls in love with him? And who's SaveMe43?

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Disclaimer; My story but I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be in love )

**Wanna see what and who is in this chapter**(_Skip if you don't care or don't want to find out_);

_Tutoring Sauke is a drag!!! On top of all that the gang(Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura) have to plan out the school dance! What the hell is up with everyone giving all this crab to Sakura? Frankly she's getting sick and tired of it._

**Reveiws and Voting: **Thanks for all the reveiws you guys and as for voting one is gone. Now the real voting starts. We Met Naked In the Hospital didn't make it. I thought why? And because you are all SasukexSakura fans.

-----------------

_Life sucks at times... I never thought I'd see the day where I tutored Sasuke. The school bad boy. It's not my fault he turned out this way. Why should I get punished? Or at least I thought that was the least of my problems..._

-------------------

"WHAT!!!" Sakura screamed, pointing at Sasuke in alarm. "I AM NOT TUTORING THAT SELFISH PIG OF A... BOY!!! NO WAY NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME TO WOULD I-"

"Sakura take a seat and lets talk about this." Kakashi said, smiling warmly at the pissed teenager.

"NO! IT'S A DUMB IDEA LIKE HE WILL LISTEN TO ME! NO WAY KAKASHI-SENSEI! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO-"

"Schooly you need to shut your mouth."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I BET THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No. Schooly the bastard told me that he'd fucking frame me for a shitwad and then send me to fucking jail. Hell. If I have to fucking study then I will." Sasuke said, Sakura turned to Kakashi, her green eyes filled with hate.

"You... YOU-"

At that moment the loud speaker went on. "Hello. We'd like to see Haurno Sakura in room one hundred fourty-two. Thank you for your time." The speaker turned off with a click.

"Now what?" Sakura said to herself and picked up her bag of things. "I'm sure I would have gotten a note in Advanced English. If I wasn't here helping you."

Kakashi tried looking like he did nothing. "What? Me?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was playing with his pencil. "Forth period then. I want to see you in the Libary. We can talk out times there and bring a copy of your grades-"

"Here you are Sakura." Kakashi haded her a piece of paper. "I almost forgot to give that to you."

Sakura nodded to Kakashi. "I still don't forgive you and if that bas- I mean if Sasuke touches me than I will not go threw with this." Sakura turned her heal and walked out the door to see students talking. There were even a few throwing paper airplanes around. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and walked out into the hallway. She was on the second floor and needed to get to the first.

"Class you need a pencil! Time for a pop quiz!" That was Kakashi, you could hear the booing and whats. She giggled at this.

Sakura looked down to the paper.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: Eighteen**

**Grade: Senior**

**Grade Point Average: 1.9**

At this point in time Sakura sweatdropped, she thought it would at least be in the twos.

**Period One; History**

**Teacher: Kakashi-Sensei**

**Grade: D-**

**Period Two; English**

**Teacher: Anko-Sensei**

**Grade: F**

**Period Three: Science**

**Teacher: Orochimaru-Sensei**

**Grade: C-**

**Period Four: Free Period**

**Teacher: ---**

**Grade: ---**

**Period Five: Lunch**

**Teacher: ---**

**Grade: ---**

**Period Six: Math**

**Teacher: Asuma-Sensei**

**Grade: D**

**Period Seven: Phy. Ed**

**Teacher: Gai-Sensei**

**Grade: A+**

_'At least he's not failing everything!' _She thought, laughing to herself. The room she was going to was in veiw now. "Last hour..." she mumbled.

**Period Eight: Computer Scince**

**Teacher: Iruka-Sensei**

**Grade: C**

She folded the paper and placed it into her bag. She opened the door and came in.

"It's about time!" Ino said, shaking her head.

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend. She was insane. She never wore his sweatshirts at school, it was almost like she was hiding it. Sakura had never seen the two kiss. She guessed that the two chose not to talk about it much. The vice principal was standing there, tapping her foot.

"Sakura? Care to explain?"

"No."

"Well then. Fine." Shizune said and turned to Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Tenten and Sakura. "The school dance is coming up as all of you know."

"Yep! I'm taking Hinata!" Naruto said and Hinata blushed a deep red.

"No one cares baka!" Shikamaru said. "Can we get on with this troublesome meeting?" Everyone rolled there eyes at Shikamaru's favorite word.

"Anyway. We need someone to plan the tyeme and someone to set up. Which is why you are all here."

"No." Tenten said, shaking her head. "We have lifes!"

"It will go to ward your grade. And if you get over seven hundred students to come you all get three hundred dollars to ward College." The vice principal looked at them and smiled. "So will you."

"I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"Um... I-I guess so."

"Yeah, why not."

Sakura tilted her head at her friends. "Fine."

"Good. You can plan during free period." Shizune smiled.

"Can't, I'm studying." Ino said.

"I have to make ramen in cooking class." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Too troublesome."

"I have to help Gai-Sensei with freshman soccer." Tenten said, it was true that the soccer star had to help him.

Hinata smiled weakly. "I have to take a Math test. I missed it about a week ago."

Everyone looked at Sakura. "I have... plans."

"Well... then after school..."

They all started saying how they were busy. Shizune sweat dropped.

-----

Free Period

Sakura was reading a book about setting up school events. Yeah... how she found that book was a question she herself couldn't anwser.

Books slammed on the table. She looked up at Sasuke. "Hello." She said, reading her the book again. "I felt that you need the most help in History, Math and English." She closed her book to look at him.

"Screw it." He said, putting his feet on the table. Sakura pushed them off. "What the hell?"

"Shut your mouth-"

"For a schooly you dress like a slut."

"What?" Sakura asked, she was weared a brown mini skirt with tan flowers on it. She had on a tan fitted t-shirt that said; 'summer love' in brown letters. Her hair was in a bun. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Look in the mirror baka." She was talking about his baggy jeans and plain black shirt. "Your just as bad."

"Care to tell me why?"

"No, I really don't want to talked to you about your personal problems," Sasuke stood, raising his hand at her. "and if you dare do as much as to hit me I will make your life a living hell."

Sasuke sat down and looked at her. "Fine Schooly. Your the boss."

Sakura rolled her apple green eyes. "Like I said, you need help with History, Math and English. So, your wrost problem is with English so we should start with that first. You have homework."

"Look at that." Sasuke said laughing.

"What?" She said coldly, starting to get pissed off at Sasuke even more now.

He pointed on the piece of paper that said his grade in English. "It's an F! I could have sworn it was an F- a while ago."

Sakura looked at the boy sitting across from her, dumbfounded. "W-What did you just say? An F-? There is no such thing. An F is an F. You can't change that. Anyway," the teenager shook her head. "What do you have for homework?"

"Shit."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tell me again."

"A paper on something dumb."

"Not the real name."

"A paper on someguy named Craig Freeman(I'm making this up because I don't feel like learning about some guy)."

"Oh. Like goals and things?"

"No. His life dreams."

"Samething..." Sakura growled and slapped her forehead. "Now he was born where?"

"Out of his mom's pus-"

Sakura's hand covered Sasuke's mouth quickly. "You are such a dumb ass!"

This was going to be a long day.

---------

4:34 PM

Ino and Sakura were walking home with Shikamaru.

"I don't know what theme we're going to do. Or why we will all get this set up." Sakura said to Ino, she was swearing in her head at Kakashi because she had to tutor that dumb ass Sasuke after school.

"We could just have a poll for the theme and get art club to help us set up." Ino said.

Sakura stared at Ino, her jaw dropped. "Your fucking kidding."

"Nop-"

Sakura tackled Ino. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!"

"It was Shikamaru's idea not mine."

Sakura let go of Ino and turned to the lazy boy. He backed away as Sakura was getting ready tackle him.

Sakura tackled Shikamaru to the ground, screaming thank you.

----------

_Life was like that, forever changing patteren... one day good and the next horrible..._

----------

**Preveiw Next Chapter:**

Spinning Through Life

Sakura blinked, looking as Sasuke. Did he really just say that?

"Are you dumb in the HEAD?!" She screamed at him, she picked up a book and threw it at him

Man was this loser going to get it.

-----

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY HERE!!!! THE TWO THAT DO THE BEST WILL GO ON NEXT CHAPTER AND FROM THERE ONE BY ONE THEY WILL BE THROWN OUT! DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS! STEAL YOUR OWN! TELL ME BY THE TITLE OF THE STORY!! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OR IT WON'T WIN! YOU CAN VOTE ONCE PER CHAPTER!!!! VOTING ENDS WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! WHEN TWO ARE LEFT THEY WILL HAVE PREVEIWS AND BATTLE IT OUT. THE STORY WILL START WHEN THIS ONE IS FINISHED!**

_(NOTE;; I will probably get to all of these at some point in time)_

Title: Little Girl, Little Boy

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sakura is the school flirt, that was until she over thrown by Sasuke the new 'cool' kid in school. He's just as much a flirt as her. Is it only a game? Or is it something real and the two don't want to tell? No one knows but Sakura and Sasuke battle it out, one may win a battle but only one will win the war.

--

Title: Remember Me

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/Action

Rating: Teen

Summary: It's the middle ages! Love doesn't mean a thing now, so whom will Sakura marry? That's the least of her problems. Sakura is a Pricness, her father is going away to war... so whom will protect her? Uchiha Sasuke is a knight, given to Sakura. He must protect her with his life. No matter what. Even at the cost of his own life will he save her.

--

Title: Don't Act Like You Care

Pairing; SasukexSakura

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sakura is a famous singer. Sasuke is a professinal Basketball player. Exes from high school. They ended it when he cheated on her. It was a mistake that he wished he never had done. Right? What happens when Sakura sings at Sasuke's half time? When they bump into each other, will old flames appear or hell break lose?

---

Lol! I hoped you like the chapter. I hope the next one will be up soon. Reveiw please!!! And don't forget to vote!!!


End file.
